Hollywood Heights Season 2: Go With The Flow
by HH-dutchfangirl
Summary: This is a continuation of the last episode 180. It starts when their in the plane. This is my first fanfiction. So read and tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1: You're back! :)

**This is going to be a continuation of HH's last episode 180.**

**If my grammar isn't correct, it problably is because I'm dutch.**

**I hope you like it, here it goes!**

Loren and Eddie are on the plane, cuddling next to each other, finally in each others arms again.

Max is daydreaming and Nora is sleeping on his shoulder, really peaceful.

Jake and Kelly are listening to the CD of Jeremy and Leah and busy on their phones and tablets.

Eddie is lost in his thoughts with Loren lying her head on his lap looking up to him.

**Eddie's POV.**

**Eddie's thoughts: **I love this girl, she's so perfect for me, everyone problably wants to know what happened to me, but i'm going to tell Loren everything first, should I tell her about the kiss Leah planted on me, or should I wait. I can't wait to long, because I want her to hear it from me and she can't find out through someone else.

My thoughts were interrupted by Loren calling my name.

"Eddie! Eddieeee." Loren said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah, did you say something?" I said looking in her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Loren: "I asked if you had any advice." Sitting up on my lap.

"For what? Tonight? You're concert?" "Are you nervous, rockstar."I added jokingly.

"Yeah, just a little, what if i screw up, what if they don't like it, what if nobody shows up." She keeps on rambling.

I cutted her off with a passionate kiss, that she deepened and lasted for 5 minutes.

"You'll do great, don't play the what if-game, they're gonna love you. Just not as much as I love you." I pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't had you. And I know you problably don't want to talk about it so soon. But what happened, when you were gone?" I saw sadness enter her face when she said it.

"First of all, you'll never have to find out how it is without me, your stuck with me. And second of all, lets not talk about it right now, but I'll talk about it." I gave her a kiss that she deepened again, and it lasted for 10 minutes when the Brenda cutted us off.

Brenda: "We are going to land in 10 minutes, stay in your seat and buckle up."

Everyone buckled up and the plane landed. Loren looked through the window and saw the fans waiting outside with signs and everything.

**Loren's POV.**

"Wow, this is amazing, are they here for me?" I asked with disbelief.

Kelly: "Of course, get used to it, because this is just the beginning and you know it."

Eddie: "You're a star now, this is the living proof." He chuckled.

"Awwh, thanks you guys I would never have got this far without you." I smiled my biggest smile.

We all stepped out of the plane, first Jake and Kelly on their tablets then Max and my mom with their hands intertwined, and last me and Eddie.

The crowd cheered the loudest when they saw us getting off that plane. I was nervous but Eddie squeezed my hand for reassurance.

We gave autographs and took pictures with our fans and thats when Kelly said:

"Guys come on, we need to go or we are going to be late." Walking to the limo.

We waved to the fans and got in the car. Sitting next to Eddie talking his ear off.

Finally we got to our hotel but there was a little problem.

"Oké guys, here are the room keys." Kelly gave one to Jake, Max & mom and one to me.

"We didn't know that Eddie could come and it was already too late when we called in so, do you mind?" She asked.

"I don't know Loren." My mom said with doubt in her eyes.

"Mom, it's oké, just let me share my room with Eddie." "Trust me." I added.

I thought she wouldn't let him stay with me but then she said:

"Fine, I trust you and you to Eddie, don't hurt my baby girl." She smiled.

"Never." Eddie said and hold me by my waist.

We all went to our hotel rooms, my mom and Max stepped out of the elevator at the same time with Jake and Kelly, they were on the 14th floor. Eddie and me were on the 15th floor.

When we entered our hotel room I was shocked, it was so beautiful and big. So much space I couldn't believe this was going to be our hotelroom.

Eddie: "Lets put our bags away and relax before you have to get ready for the concert, ok?"

Me: "Good idea." I pecked him on the lips.

We went lying on the bed, watching TV all cuddled op to each other.

Hours past we were so cozzy when somebody knocked on the door.

**Aaaawh cliffhanger, who knocked on the door? This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you guys think. If there are any grammar mistakes in here, I'm sorry but I'm dutch sooo.**

**Let me know what you think! Review , PM or something.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner, i had some small ideas but not for a full chapter.**

**Plus my laptop needed to be reinstalled. I just got it, for school. So weird.**

**So I'm trying to make this longer, so sorry that it's so late.**

**Where we left off:**

We went lying on the bed, watching TV all cuddled up to each other.

Hours past we were so cozzy when somebody knocked on the door. 

**Eddie's POV.**

"Ughh, who could that be. Do you wanna get it?" Loren said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say no to those eyes, now can I?" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

I opened the door and saw a busy Kelly working on her tablet.

"Hey Kelly, how are you today?" I asked sincere.

"Hi Eddie, I'm doing great, wheres Loren? The team is coming in like a minute or so." She said not looking away from her tablet.

"She's in the bedroom, watching TV, maybe even asleep." I chuckled.

"Let's go see, she better be not, because there is no time for sleeping. She needs to get ready" She said putting her tablet away.

We walked towards the bedroom, seeing Loren on the bed watching Awkward.

"Hey Loren, we need to get you ready, the team is coming right now." Kelly said.

**2 hours later.**

**Loren's POV**

I was taking it all in. I was in my dressing room taking deep breaths.

Looking at the picture i put on the mirror for distraction, me and Eddie at our spot.

When somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said still looking at the picture, remembering the time like it was yesterday.

"Hey lo, are you ready? You're gonna own it." Eddie said walking up to me and putting his hands on my waist.

"I'm ready, and I definitely would be after this." I kissed him passionately.

He returned the kiss and it lasted for a few minutes. I reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to go, their waiting for me." I said walking to the door.

"Yes, you should. You're gonna rock it. I love you." He pecked me on the lips one more time.

"I love you too." We intertwined our hands walking to the side of the stage.

"Okay Loren, you go and blow thema way." Kelly said putting her thumps up.

"Wish me luck!" I kissed Eddie one more time and hugged my mom and Max before getting up.

Looking through the crowd, walking to the microphone.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?!" I started with, getting the crowd more pumped.

"I can't hear youuuuuuu!" More noises coming from the crowd.

"Oke, I'm going to start with a song written by the greatest guy I know, my boyfriend Eddie Duran!"

The crowd cheered.

"It's called one day at a time."

I started behind the piano, looking through the crowd.

During the song my eyes wander to Eddie, now and then.

The song was finished and the crowd cheered louder then before.

"Oke, this song I sang at the MK for the first time, if you weren't there, it's about a boy I met on a hill one day." I smiled at Eddie.

**I'm Alive.**

**You sit around**

**Wonder how you got so bored with life**

**You're stuck in automatic**

**Think about breaking out**

**Wanna feel satisfied**

**And breath before you panic**

**Cause the secret, is no secret at all**

**Yeah, you already have it**

**Just let go 'cause that's when you shine**

**And you catch yourself sayin' "I'm Alive"**

**Oh tonight, been a long time**

**I'm Alivee**

**Oh tonight, want to shout it out and turn it up.**

"Okay, that was it for now, there is gonna be a short break. Bye." I walked off stage and grabbed the bottle of water out of Eddie's hand.

"Thank you." I pecked him on the lips before i took a sip.

"No problem, everything for you." He said smiling.

"You were great lo, you're all grown up now." My mom said and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll allways be you're little girl and thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I drunk some water and gave the bottle back to Eddie.

"Okay Loren, you need to get out there again. Go get them girl!" Kelly said.

I walked back on stage to the microphone.

"Hey everybody, gather around again. Break is over." I said laughing.

"This song you all know, so feel free to sing along."

I started singing Mars and in the chorus I heard people sing-a-long.

It made me so proud of myself, that they knew my song.

I finished the song and signaled the band to get ready for one of my new songs.

"Okay, so this song is gonna be a new one, I wrote after the show in MK, me and Eddie did together."

"Here it goes!" I gave looked at the band and then at Eddie before starting singing.

**Shine.**

**Feel the rush**

**Breathe it in**

**Take this moment; start again**

'**Cause it's now, right now**

**This is where it all begins..**

**Everybody has a past**

**Everybody has a story**

**It's okay, It's okay, if it's not that pretty**

'**Cause there is no going back**

**There's only moving forward**

**So c'mon c'mon**

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight**

**We're gonna LIGHT it up like fireworks in the sky**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh (2x)**

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight (2x) **

**See the stars in your eyes**

**Light 'em up like the 4th of July**

'**Cause were here, right here**

**Underneath this moon tonight**

**Everybody has a past**

**Everybody has a story**

**It's okay, It's okay if it's not that pretty**

'**Cause there's no going back**

**There's only moving forward **

**So c'mon c'mon**

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight**

**We're gonna LIGHT it up like fireworks in the sky**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh (2x)**

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight (2x)**

**We're gonna set it up**

**We're gonna light it up**

**We're gonna take it all**

**We're gonna own the night**

**We're gonna set it up**

**We're gonna light it up **

**We're gonna own the night **

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight**

**We're gonna LIGHT it up like fireworks in the sky**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh (2x)**

**We're gonna SHINE like stars tonight (4x)**

**Breathe it in**

**Take this moment**

**Start again**

"Thank you for coming all tonight, it was great performing for you guys. Have good night, goodbye New York!" I walked off stage where everyone was waiting for me.

"You we're great, you owned it." Eddie said pecking my cheek.

"You rocked it, Loren." Max hugged me.

"Great job Lo!" Kelly and Jake said both hugging me.

"Come here honey, you we're great!" My mom said hugging me so tight I barely could breath.

"Thank you, thank you all. I felt great, especially when they song a long with Mars." I smiled widely.

"I'm gonna go change, can you come for a second Eddie?" I waved the others bye.

In the dressing room he closed the door.

"So what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

How does he do that, always knowing what is going on.

"Nothing is wrong, well maybe there is a little wrong." I said walking to the counch.

He placed himself besides me and we snuggled up to each other.

"So tell me, I'm there for you." He gave me a kiss on my head.

"So when you we're missing, and the day of my concert for you." I took a deep breath. "Trent showed up, it felt so bad 'cause you weren't there to protect me. But my mom had my back." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, that must be horrible for you." He hugged me real tight.

I reluctantly pulled away from our hug and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I need to change, so you need to leave or look another way." I said getting up.

"Well.. I could help you change." He said teasingly.

"You know, my mom wouldn't like that." "And nice try, Mr. Duran." I added.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, but I'll go see you in a minute." He gave me one last passionate lingering kiss and walked away.

I was changing out of my performing clothes into some regular jeans shorts and a black crop top with a white top navel with black letters on it: You only live once. And black with a little red vlado's.

I took my stuff, including the picture of me and Eddie on the mirror and walked out of the room meeting Eddie waiting for me.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked with curiousity in my eyes.

"They took off, the cars got here, Pops and Nora we're really tired and wanted to go sightseeing tomorrow before we left." "Jake and Kelly left too, they wanted to go to bed too and talk some business on the way to the hotel." He added.

"So it's just you and me?" I said.

"Yes, Ms. Tate. Is that going to be a problem for you?" He chuckled.

"Not at all, Mr. Duran. Let's go and get this party started." We both laughed and got in the car.

We told the driver where to go and we had some nice talks and make-out sessions on the way back.

We arrived at the hotel and walked with our hands intertwined to the elevator to our hotelroom.

Eddie opened up the door and we walked in, when I saw the biggest suprise sitting on the counch waiting for us.

**Dum dum dum… Cliffhanger again. Sorry for not writing sooner, school kept me busy.**

**I hate it too, haha. But here is chapter two a little longer then the others.**

**The songs are: I'm Alive and Shine from the one and only Brittany Underwood.**

**So technically from Loren Tate too, haha. I didn't feel like writing all the lyrics and we all know Mars and One Day at a Time, so don't hate me.**

**Tell me what you think, I loved you're review btw. Especially I-am-Legend32, it's alot coming from you, cause I like your story's. **

**Sorry if my grammar is not that great, I'm dutch, soo I think i have an excuse right?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Suprise

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**It just has been crazy out here, school en korfball, and last weekend my mom was gone with her choir so I needed to take care of the men in the house.**

**So because I was late and everything here is a longer chapter, I really hope you enjoy it, took a long time too soooo. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights, too bad.  
I just own the plot.**

**Song To Listen Too: Emily Osment – Lovesick. **

**We're we left of:**

We arrived at the hotel and walked with our hands intertwined to the elevator to our hotelroom.

Eddie opened up the door and we walked in, when I saw the biggest suprise sitting on the counch waiting for us

**Mel's POV**

I had watched the show and was waiting for them to come in the room.

Me and Adam broke up recently, because we started to grow apart.

Lately it wasn't the same anymore, so we broke it off and he went to NYU for an early acceptance.

When I called Loren, Eddie picked up the phone and he was really understanding and he flew me all the way from LA to NYC.

Loren is gonna love this suprise and I'm going to get my mind of the break up.

**Loren's POV**

I walked with Eddie into our hotelroom when i saw Mel sitting on the couch.

Letting go of Eddie's hand en running over to Melissa I had tears of joy, I was so happy my best friend

was there. After I hugged her tightly I looked over to Eddie and run over to him.

I give him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"Everything for you." He pecked me on the lips. "I'll leave you guys to it." He added.

"So Mel, what's been up?" I asked.

"The sky." Mel said laughing.

We both had our moment and were done hugging.

"Lo… I need to tell you something." She said a bit shaky.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Adam and I broke up recently." Trying to sound strong.

"Mel, I'm so sorry, are you oke?" I hugged her again.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I am fine. You know me." "We grew apart, that's it." She added.

"Still, it's never great to break up. But.."

"But what, spill it miss." She said demanding with a finger pointing at me.

"But maybe it's the best, maybe you weren't meant to be. If so you too will come back together." I said.

"And maybe, just maybe Ryan Gosling is waiting for you at that 'Meant to be' gate. I added trying to cheer her up.

"That would be just awesome, I can only dream of him being my white prince on his horse." She said dreaming.

"You know it's prince on his white horse." We both started laughing.

I yawned, this day really worn me out.

"Hey Mel, if you don't mind I would like to go to bed, do you have a room or do you wanna crash here?" I asked yawning at the end.

"It's okay lo, I've got a room. See you tomorrow, sleepwell." I gave her a tight hug and helped her out.

I walked to the bedroom seeing Eddie watching TV, I walked past him to the bathroom to change into my PJ's, a grey shorts and a white tanktop that said "Love You".

When I walked out of the bathroom I crawled next to Eddie in bed, snuggling close to each other watching TV.

We were watching Rizolli & Isles when we fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up before Loren did, she is so cute when she is asleep, well when she is awake too.

Carefully I snook out off our bed and went for the nearest phone to call for roomservice.

I wanted to suprise her with breakfast in bed, she will love it I know she will.

**Phone call with roomservice:**

"**What may it be, sir?**

"Is there a breakfast in bed special?"

"**Not exactly, not everyone has the same thoughts of breakfast in bed so we just let them choose whatever."**

"Then I would like for 2 persons, eggs benedict with bacon and toast. Orange Juice and thea."

"**Was that it?"**

"Uuuhm.. Yes thats it. Thank you." How long will it take?" I added.

"**It will take us 30 minutes, we'll bring it as soon as its done."**

"Thank you, that will be great. Have a nice day"

"**No problem, and you too sir."**

**End phonecall.**

I sat back in bed, watching Loren still asleep. She looks so peaceful when someone knocked on the door.

I slipped out of bed again and walked through the door and opened it.

"Hey, that went faster by than I thought, thanks." I said paying the guy and giving him a tip.

"No thank you, for the big tip." He said and walked away.

I walked inside with the food bringin it to the bedroom, putting it on my side of the bed.

I climbed in bed and put the roomservice car right beside it.

Slowly kissing Lorens head to wake her up.

She fluttered her eyes open.

"Goodmorning handsome" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Goodmorning to you too, beautiful." I said pecking her lips.

"What do you have gotten there?"

"You're suprise, breakfast in bed."

Her smile grew wider and so did mine.

God I missed seeing her smile, it's like sunshine you're whole world lights up with it.

I grabbed our breakfast and put it on my lap so we could enjoy it.

When we both finished eating, I put the plates back on the car and we watched some TV before we got up.

We watched Film 1 Premiere; Red Riding Hood, it was almost finished when we started it so when the movie ended we got up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, can we go site seeing after or isn't there enough time?" She asked while blinking her eyes and giving a pouty lip.

"I'll call Jake and ask just to make sure." I said. "Can I join you in the shower first? Too save water?" I added.

"Nice try, go call Jake." She said walking through the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"You can't blame a guy for trying" I yelled after her.

I walked over to my phone and I was going to call him when I got a call from him.

"Hey Jake, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Eduardooo, well that's great. I wanted to tell you that you guys need to hurry we're flying back to LA in the afternoon. So pack your bags."

"Really? Damn… Loren wanted to go site-seeing, that's why I wanted to call."

"I'm sorry bro, but there is no time. Maybe some other time when you guys are going to be in NYC again."

"Yeah that's for sure. Well I see you at noon then. Bye Jake."

"Hurry up, you guys only have 2 hours left here. Bye."

We hang up on each other.

Loren just came out of the shower and walked in wearing a baby blue bathrobe that was above her knee, quite short.

I whistled at her. "Looking good."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself sir." She said winking at me.

"Jake called, before I did."

"What did he say? Can we go?"

**That is it for today, again I'm really sorry for updating so late.**

**And this is not the best cliffhanger, but I just wanted to give you something longe rand just put it out there, but you still don't know how she will react so, don't go! :(**

**Review, Favourite, Follow, PM me.**

**Send ideas if you have some, maybe I will use them! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**So I'm sorry my updating takes so long, I really hate it myself when I need to wait so long, but it's harder then you think. I got blocked and I wanted this chapter to end with a cliffhanger so.  
Here is my new chapter, I really hope you like it, keep reviewing it motivates me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hollywood Heights. Just my plot.**

**Song To Listen Too: Taylor Swift – Story of Us.**

**Previously:**

I whistled at her. "Looking good."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself sir." She said winking at me.

"Jake called, before I did."

"What did he say? Can we go?"

**Loren's POV**

"No, I'm sorry, we need to pack our stuff, we're flying back in like two hours." He said.

"That's okay, maybe some other time if we are here." I said

He pecked my lips. "That's for sure." "I want to lead you through NYC sometime." He added.

We started packing our stuff and having small talk during packing.

When we were done Eddie grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes and said:

"I need to tell you something."

**Leah's POV**

I'm so happy, me and my brother Jeremy got signed by a manager. We have even already a recorddeal. Our lives were going great.

I have everything I wanted except the love of my live.

But I will get it. At least I hope so.

**Adriana's POV**

"Babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I screamed with pain in my voice.

Phil rushed over to me and asked concerned. "What's wrong hon?"

"IDK, I just got sharp pains in my stomache, I can't get into labor yet, right?

"No, that would be too early, we're just at 6 months." He said rubbing my belly. "Maybe the baby kicked" He added full of joy.

"Yeah, maybe, that wouldn't be the first time." I said happily.

"Let's have a chill-day, just laying in bed, watching some TV and I will get you anything you need so you won't have to get up." He smiled.

"Thanks babe, I love you" I kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Ade" He said kissing back.

**Nora's POV**

I was packing my stuff with Max and he was stealing some kisses in between packing.

"So about moving in together, I haven't told Loren yet." I said.

"We should tell them soon, because Loren lives there too and I think Eddie will be visiting enough." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true. There just wasn't the time you know. Eddie being back and giving them some time alone and all."

"Well I guess they had enough time alone to tell them, right?" "So why don't we tell them on our way to the plane?" He suggested.

"I think that's a plan." I pecked him on the lips and went further packing my stuff and so did he.

**Eddies POV**

When I told her I needed to tell her something I saw that she got scared by those words.

I get it though, know wants to here something like that. So I decided to get her out of that pain.

"Hey, take a breath, calm down okay." I said rubbin her upper arms.

"I need to tell you something about what happened when I was gone."

We both sat on the bed. I took a deep breath.

Okay, here it goes. "First you need to know, I was planning on telling you earlier but it just didn't came out." "And before your concert wouldn't be the greatest time."

"When I was gone, these siblings were taking care of me. And I tried in every power to get to you, but first I was too weak and I let them call my dad but they said he couldn't tell anyone so you didn't got the message."

"When I was trying to get to your concert, the one in MK you were giving for me I was convincing Jeremy and Leah to go and they finally gave in."

"So Leah drove there and we spent the night in a motel, and when I said I was hungry she was buying some take out, so I saw my chance to send you a post on your fansite."

"To cut to the chase, she kissed me." "But I pulled away as soon as it happened." I added.

She gasped. "Wh…what?" She said in shock.

"I pulled away as soon as it happened and said that I love you."

"You did?" She hugged me.

"You aren't mad or something?" I whispered in her ear, hugging back.

She pulled back. "Oh, I'm mad but not on you. I'm mad on her."

I kissed her with all that i had. "Thank you, I thought you would get mad at me."

"For what, you pulled away and I trust you." "When you started to tell what happened I was grateful but when you told me she kissed you I wanted to kick her ass."

"I'm so happy with you, you know that right." I said in between kisses.

"I know, I'm so happy with you too."

"Let's go, they're probably waiting." I took her hand and intertwined it.

We left with our bags to the lobby.

"There they are." I heard Jake say. "Let's go." He added.

And we left to the plane.

**In the car.**

Me and Loren were in our own little conversation, talking about everything and nothing.

Mel was just being herself and butting in with everyone and their conversations, most of the time talking to Loren but to the others too.

Jake and Kelly were as usual on their tablets and phones being busy with work while Pops and Nora had their own little conversation too.

I started making out with Loren because I just missed her and after 5 minutes the driver told us we were at the airport.

**In the private jet.**

Pretty much everyone fell asleep on our way home. Except me and Loren.

We just wanted to make out and feel each others present.

God I missed her, I am so glad I've her back. I honestly wouldn't know what to do without her.

That's maybe an understatement, but she is my true love I know it.

We both pulled away for some air.

"Woww, I missed doing this." Loren said breathing heavily.

"Me too, you have no idea."I said breathing just as heavily.

We got lost in each others eyes and made a conversation about when I was gone and other stuff.

She fall asleep against me and I started to fall asleep not much later.

Everyone woke up, but we were still asleep. That's when Brenda walked in.

She woke up the rest and said:

"Buckle up, we're about to land."

Me and Loren were the only ones asleep so when we woke up we buckled up and got ready to land.

**Mel's POV**

We walked out of the plane when I saw there was a HUGEEEEEEEEE suprise I never expected, but hey thats me.

**Sooooo that was it and I left a cliffhanger like I wanted. What is the suprise you think? Only I know that. Keep reviewing its motavitating me. I really really really hope you liked it. **


End file.
